narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sune Kumiyaku
Sune Kumiyaku''' '(スネ久美, Kanzō Hausa) is Chūnin -level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Kumiyaku Clan ,and a member of Team Saran. Background Growing up, Sune was unsociable and unapproachable. He didn't like meeting new people. In the beginning, Sune was never apart of the kids within the village, never playing with them. He would walk by himself, writing in his book. He does that still. Sune was never picked to play games, and he didn't show emotion. One day, after not getting picked, Sune walked calmly to the back of a building. He sop down and started to cry silently. A boy stood in front of him and smiled. Sune lifted his head up and saw that the boy had a candy pointed to him. It was Kanzō Hausa and a girl had a similar candy pointed to him. That girl was Aykane Hyūga . A smile so big went across Sune's face. Kanzō helped Sune up and handed him the candy. Although Sune doesn't talk to anyone, he will spill everything to Kanzō and Aykane. Personality In Part I, Sune is always set on his shinobi ways. He was unsociable, and neglected to participate with his friends. Although he doesn't like to talk to other ninja, he is more than willing to speak only to his teammates. He especially likes talking to Aykane because she doesn't talk as much also. In Part II, his personality changes only a little bit. he is still unsociable, but he consents to participate with other ninja now. Appearance Sune has fair skin, with medium length blond hair and pink eyes he inherited from his mother. Only his mother, grandmother and himself have pink eyes in his clan. He isn't all that tall. He wears his forehead protector on his waist, slanted on his leg. In Part I, Sune wore a white short-sleeved shirt, that came upon his waist. He wore a fishnet top under it, with a golden-yellow jacket. Traditional sandals and with his clan symbol on his right sleeve. On the back of him, he has a big scroll on his lower back. In Part II, Sune's hair is a bit shorter. He wears his forehead protector on his forehead. He wears an ANBU sort of outfit. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. In the Last, Sune's appearance changed. His eyes are sharper and his eyelashes are pointer. He wears a closed half golden-yellow jacket, with his clan symbol on his right side. He also wears a black shirt.The sandals are over his calves. His forehead protector is on his waist now, and his scroll is on his upper back. Several years later, he has on a long yellow coat with black accents, and his clan symbol is on the back. He dons a black top and pants. He wears red sandals. And as for his forehead protector, it is on a red headband too. Abilities Sune uses long range combat with weapons, and scrolls. Sune is a masterly swordsman. He throws shurikens and kunai at vast long ranges, which is deadly for his opponents. Taijutsu He has a unlimited amount of an arsenal of scrolls that produce such weapons. He distracts his foes with weapons, then he goes in for the kill with his fighting skills. Kekkei Genkai Magnet Release, they use this release to control the weapons they produce using their scrolls. But both him and his clan can not use the Earth Release often. Genjutsu Sune's scrolls can summon illusions. Ninjutsu Sune uses a special summoning jutsu to defend himself. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Sune comes to the meeting with the other young shinobi. Chūnin Exam Arc Sune and his team took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. During the Chūnin Exams, Sune told Kanzō to give up if he kept boasting about brute force and not just strength. While taking the test, Sune did not have to cheat, he just took the test. He was incredibly smart. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, Sune knew that Kanzō had took his advice. They advanced through the forest. During the preliminaries, Sune faced Kai Mori. It would be his toughest battle yet. Sune and Kai both stared at each other. Kai attacked first by throwing a kunai. Now being an evasion expert, Sune dodged it without meaning. Kai kept on throwing shuriken and kunai, but kept on missing. Sune took out his scrolls and summoned a vast amount of sharp weapons. He thrust them towards Kai, and he only got a cut. Sune kept on throwing shuriken. Kai had to regroup. Sune didn't give him any chance. He bit his thumb and spread the blood across his big scroll, Sune was about to end it. He summoned an Exploding Sphere. The came rushing down, and Kai was crushed. The sphere exploded. Everyone at the exams was in awe. A poof went off, and Kai was behind Sune. Kai summoned a Wood Prison Jutsu and captured him. Kai jumped back and threw paper bombs onto the prison. Kai put up his two fingers and said "''Explode". Sune was thrown all the way to the wall. He lost the match. Kai walked over to Sune and said, "You did great, but remember not to rush perfection." Sune took that to heart, and would live with it. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Sune attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third HokageThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Sune helped by setting traps. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage didn't surprised Sune that much. He was just worried about why Danzo became Hokage. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Sune and his team became a great assest. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Sune stood with his teammates in a matter of fury. When the Zetsu were attacking, Team Hideo and Team Saran became a dominate force. Kanzō, Sune and Aykane stood with their backs facing each other, attacking for the three points. They had their code colors, the Tri-Fury. Kanzō was red, Sune was yellow and Aykane was blue. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Sune was with his team. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Sune and his team was seen with other shinobi. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Sune was walking with his teammates. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Sune is seen walking with his little book, Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Sune is seen being sociable and loud with the opposite Kanzō and Aykane. His outfit was changed only a little. His shirt and pants switched color, and his hair was curly. Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Sune Kumiyaku is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Sune's name comes from the Sun or Dragon . * Inspiration comes from C and Sai. * Loves to cook. * According to the databook(s): **Sune writes in his book titled, "The Sixth Sense". **Sune has the height of a girl. ** Sune favorite food is Candy, his friends made him love it so. ** Sune hates loud mouth people, but makes an acceptation with Kanzō. **Sune has completed 57 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 2 S-rank. Quotes *(To Aykane during the Chūnin exams) "Aykane, show them what all that training has done for you!" * (To Kanzō) "S''top boasting about be strong, it takes smarts to defeat you opponent. Think about it strength combined with smarts and stamina will make the foes bleed."'' * (To Kai) "So you're the one I've been hearing about, prepare to face me. And please don't make this boring for me." References Sune Kumiyaku is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:DRAFT